Room For One More
by tsl3161991
Summary: Lincoln and Girl Jordan have always been just friends, but that may change when a terrible storm forces Girl Jordan to spend the night at the Loud house.


**Synopsis**

Lincoln and Girl Jordan have always been just friends, but that may change when a terrible storm forces Girl Jordan to spend the night at the Loud house.

 **Story**

The Loud kids are all sitting on the couch bored as a storm rages outside.

Lincoln:[to the audience] In a family this big, dull days are few and far between. However, they do happen every now and then. When they do happen, it's not uncommon for us to spend the day on the couch praying that something interesting will happen.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings.

Lynn: Lincoln, go answer the door.

Lincoln: Why do I have to do it?

Lynn: All in favor of Lincoln answering the door, raise your hand.

The Loud sisters all raise their hands.

Lynn: That's why.

Lincoln begrudgingly gets up and walks to the door. As soon as he opens the door, he sees Girl Jordan, who's soaking wet and shivering.

Lincoln: Girl Jordan? What are you doing out in this storm?

Girl Jordan: It's a long story, do you think your parents could drive me home?

Lincoln: Sorry, it's their anniversary and they're gone for the weekend. You can wait here until the storm is over if you want.

Girl Jordan: Thanks.

Lincoln leads Girl Jordan inside and closes the front door.

Lincoln: So, why were you out in a storm this bad?

Girl Jordan: I was at Flip's when the storm started. I wanted to call my mom to get me, but my phone died and I couldn't call her on the store's phone because Flip had it disconnected. He said he wasn't going to waste his hard-earned money on phone bills when nobody calls him except his parole officer.

Lincoln and Girl Jordan start laughing. Suddenly, the Loud sisters all hear them laughing and run to see who was at the door. As soon as they see Girl Jordan, they all squeal with glee. Hearing this, Lincoln goes back to the couch and sees his sisters all staring at him and smiling.

Lincoln: Why are you all smiling at me?

Luna: We saw you over there talking to your new lady friend.

Lincoln: What?! She's not my lady friend, she's just a girl from my class. I don't feel that way about her.

Lori: That doesn't mean she doesn't feel that way about you. After all, why else would she come over during a huge storm?

Lincoln: She was at Flip's when the storm started and couldn't call her mom to pick her up because her phone died. She's just here to wait for the storm to pass. Trust me, there's nothing going on between us.

Girl Jordan walks over to Lincoln.

Girl Jordan: Lincoln, this might sound a little weird, but do you mind if I get out of these wet clothes?

Lincoln: No, I don't mind. You can borrow some of my sisters' clothes while yours are in the dryer.

Girl Jordan: Thanks, these wet clothes are really uncomfortable. Even my underwear is wet.

Lincoln: Follow me, I'll show you where the bathroom is.

Lincoln hears his sisters all giggling.

Lincoln: Uh, wait here, I'll be right back.

Lincoln walks back to the couch.

Lola: So, what was that you were saying about nothing going on between you and her?

Luna: Yeah, she wouldn't be asking if she could take her clothes off unless she was expecting something to happen.

Lincoln: She just wants to change out of her wet clothes. Now would you please just drop it?

Lincoln walks back to Girl Jordan.

Lori: Aren't they the cutest couple you've ever seen?

Leni: Totes.

Lola: I call bridesmaid at their wedding!

Lincoln and Girl Jordan walk upstairs.

Girl Jordan: So what was that all about?

Lincoln: My sisters have this crazy idea that you and I are a couple, but I told them that we're just friends and you don't have any romantic feelings for me.

Girl Jordan: Who said I didn't?

Lincoln begins blushing and sweating.

Girl Jordan: I'm kidding, of course we're just friends.

Lincoln:[blushing] Uh, I knew that.

Girl Jordan walks into the bathroom and closes the door. A short time later, she leans out the bathroom door and hands Lincoln her clothes, but accidentally drops her underwear. Lincoln sees them and picks them up.

Lincoln: Seriously, you wear Smooch underwear?

Girl Jordan:[blushing] Don't look at my underwear.

Lincoln: Why not? You saw mine, now we're even.

Girl Jordan: Ugh, fine, we're even. Now can you please get me some dry clothes?

Lincoln: Sure, I'll get you some after I put your clothes in the dryer.

Lincoln goes to the basement and puts her clothes into the dryer. He then goes through all of his sisters' closets looking for clothes that would fit Girl Jordan, but can't find any. With no other options, he grabs his orange bathrobe and brings it to her.

Lincoln: I couldn't find any clothes that were your size, so I brought you my bathrobe.

Girl Jordan: Well, orange isn't really my color, but I guess it'll have to do. Bring it to me.

Lincoln: Sure, here you...whoa.

Girl Jordan: Whoa what?

Lincoln:[blushing] Uh, nothing.

Girl Jordan: Come on, I can tell by how red your face is that you didn't say it for no reason, so just tell me.

Lincoln: Fine. I can kind of see your bare butt in the bathroom mirror.

Girl Jordan turns her head and sees that her butt is showing in the mirror. She then blushes and covers her butt with her hand. Lincoln hands her his robe, which she takes and rapidly puts on. She then steps out of the bathroom in Lincoln's robe.

Girl Jordan: Thanks for letting me borrow your robe, Lincoln.

Lincoln: No problem. Do you want to play some video games while your clothes are in the dryer?

Girl Jordan: Sure.

Lincoln and Girl Jordan go downstairs and play video games. The scene cuts to a few minutes later.

Lincoln: Well, your clothes should be dry now. I'll go get them.

Girl Jordan: Okay, I'll call my mom and see if she can come get me.

Lincoln goes back to the basement and opens the dryer. He sees that Girl Jordan's clothes are still wet, then looks behind the dryer to see what's wrong with it. He sees a hole in the back and several parts missing.

Lincoln: Lisa, mom and dad said no more harvesting parts from appliances for your inventions!

Lincoln walks back upstairs. He sees Girl Jordan hanging up the phone with a sad look on her face.

Lincoln: Bad news, the dryer is broken and your clothes are still wet.

Girl Jordan: Worse news, the roads are all flooded and my mom can't get here.

Lincoln: What do we do now?

Lori: Hey, why doesn't she just spend the night here?

Lincoln: I don't think mom and dad would like it if a girl spent the night here while they're gone, especially one who doesn't have any clothes. Plus, wouldn't it be kind of awkward?

Luna: Don't worry, we won't tell mom and dad. Also, if there really is nothing going on between you two, then there's no reason it should be awkward for her to spend the night.

Girl Jordan: Well, if it's okay with Lincoln, it's okay with me.

Lincoln: I guess it's okay, but only if the rest of you understand that Girl Jordan and I are just friends and stop acting like we're dating.

Lori: Okay, we promise. So, what should we have for dinner?

Lincoln: Why don't we just eat the leftovers in the fridge? I'm sure there's something that Girl Jordan would like.

The Loud kids and Girl Jordan all go into the kitchen. Once Lincoln opens the fridge, Girl Jordan sees several containers full of different foods. Lori grabs a container of salad, Leni grabs a container of casserole, Luna grabs a container of fish and chips, Luan grabs a container of chicken pot pie, Lynn grabs a container of chili, Lincoln grabs a container of spaghetti and meatballs, Girl Jordan grabs a container of chicken tenders, Lucy grabs a container of gazpacho, Lana grabs a container of popcorn shrimp, Lola grabs a container of pizza, Lisa grabs a container of meatloaf, and Lilly grabs a jar of baby food. Everyone then runs to the dinner table and starts eating.

Girl Jordan: These chicken tenders are amazing.

Lincoln: If you think that's good, you should try the spaghetti.

Girl Jordan picks up a fork and puts it in Lincoln's bowl of spaghetti. As she does this, Lilly tries to open her jar of baby food, and cries when she can't open it. She then starts pouting when Lori easily opens it. This causes everyone to laugh. Girl Jordan then eats a forkful of spaghetti, not realizing that she and Lincoln are eating opposite ends of one noodle. Neither of them realize it until it's too late and their lips meet. This causes them both to blush and pull away from each other. The Loud sisters see them apparently kissing and begin smiling and squealing again.

Luan: Way to go, Lincoln.

Luna: We knew you liked her, but we never thought you two would end up smooching at the dinner table in front of everyone.

Lincoln:[blushing] That's not what happened! I gave her a bite of my spaghetti and she got the other end of a noodle I was eating.

Lynn:[sarcastically] Yeah, I'm sure that's what happened.

Girl Jordan:[blushing] It's true.

Everyone goes back to eating. The scene cuts to after dinner. Everyone is watching Operation: Dessert Storm. Lincoln and Girl Jordan are next to each other, but are still too embarrassed to even look at each other. Eventually, Operation: Dessert Storm ends.

Leni: That episode was great. Well, it looks like it's time for bed.

Girl Jordan: So where am I supposed to sleep?

Lincoln: You can sleep in my bed.

Lynn: Wow, first kissing at the dinner table and now offering to share your bed with her. I didn't think you had it in you.

Lincoln:[blushing] I meant she can sleep in my bed while I sleep on the couch. For the millionth time, we're just friends.

Lori: Sure, just keep telling yourself that.

Everyone goes upstairs. Lincoln grabs his pajamas and a blanket and takes them back to the living room. Girl Jordan then closes Lincoln's bedroom door, takes off Lincoln's robe, and gets into bed as the Loud sisters all go to their own bedrooms. The next morning, Lincoln is the first one up and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. A few minutes later, he steps out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. Forgetting that Girl Jordan is sleeping in his bed, he goes to his bedroom, closes the door, and takes off his towel. The sound of Lincoln closing the door wakes up Girl Jordan, who forgets that she's naked and throws off the covers. Lincoln and Girl Jordan realize they're both naked and begin screaming. This wakes up the Loud sisters, who all run into Lincoln's bedroom. They then see Lincoln covering himself with a comic book and Girl Jordan covering herself with Lincoln's pillow.

Lori: Lincoln! I can't believe you and your girlfriend were about to have...

Lincoln:[blushing] It's not what it looks like.

Leni: What does it look like?

Lori whispers something in Leni's ear, causing Leni to gasp with a shocked expression on her face.

Leni: How could you two be doing that at your age? You're just kids, you're not ready for that!

Lincoln: We weren't doing anything. I forgot she was sleeping in my bed and came in here to get dressed after I took a shower.

Lola: Then why is she naked too?

Lincoln: She probably slept naked since all of her clothes got wet in the storm yesterday.

Girl Jordan: Um, I don't mean to change the subject, but can someone please get me and Lincoln some clothes? We're both still naked and it's really embarrassing.

Leni: I'll go get you two some clothes.

Lola: But first...

Lola takes out her phone and takes a picture of Lincoln and Girl Jordan.

Lincoln: Lola, why did you just take our picture?

Lola: I needed some new blackmail material.

Leni comes back in holding Girl Jordan's clothes, which had dried overnight, and an orange shirt and jeans for Lincoln. Lincoln and Girl Jordan then put their clothes on, trying not to look at one another. Girl Jordan then goes downstairs and calls her mom. Eventually, Girl Jordan's mom comes and gets her.

Girl Jordan: Well, last night was a little awkward, but I still had fun.

Lincoln: Me too. Sorry my sisters kept saying you were my girlfriend.

Girl Jordan:[blushing] Actually, I've been thinking about it and maybe we would make a good couple.

Lincoln:[blushing] So, you think we should start dating?

Girl Jordan: Sure, why not? After all, we see each other every day, we've sort of kissed, and we've even seen each other naked.

Lincoln: I kind of wish you hadn't brought up us seeing each other naked.

Girl Jordan: Sorry.

Lincoln: Well, if you think we should start dating, then so do I. How about we go see a movie this weekend?

Girl Jordan: That sounds great.

Girl Jordan kisses Lincoln on the cheek before getting into her mom's car. Girl Jordan's mom then drives away. Lincoln then goes back inside smiling and rubbing the cheek Girl Jordan kissed.


End file.
